


Clash of the Universes

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: What happens when the DCTV heroes meet the Young Justice team





	Clash of the Universes

Team Flash, Team Arrow, Team Legends and Team Supergirl all looked curiously at the group of Young Heroes from yet another Earth who had helped them. After the big fight they finally found a minute to actually talk. The young team had finished introducing themselves and all the other teams had a myriad of questions. Team Flash was seriously worried that someone had made kids become superheroes. Oliver Queen was focused on the masked kid and was curious about the masked kid and his fighting style and he wanted to inquire more details about his training. On Team Supergirl both Kara and J’onn desperately wanted to talk with the young Kryptonians and the young Martian on the team. But as usual it was Team Legends that reacted first

“If you are Kid Flash” asked Captain Sara Lance as she zeroed in on the young speedster “then why are you white?”

There was a collective groan from the entire room

“Oh my God, Sara” exclaimed Felicity ”you can't just ask people why they're white!”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself


End file.
